


Typecasting

by lil_1337



Series: The Artie Bunch [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia and Steve discuss what he likes in a  man.  Written for <a href="http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/"><b>smallfandomfest</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Typecasting

“What about the blond over there? He's hot.”

Steve studied the young man standing at the counter of the coffee shop then shook his head. “Nope, sorry, not my type.”

“Really? He's like Adonis come to life and you're not attracted to him? Are you sure you're gay because right now I have my doubts.” Claudia shook her head with an over exaggerated look of bemused confusion.

“Pretty sure, yeah.” Steve grinned and shrugged his shoulders completely unperturbed by Claudia's drama. They had been partners long enough now that he was more amused than put off by her occasional over the top response to things. “He's good looking, I'll give you that, but I don't like men who are overly muscular, it takes away from their flexibility. Plus, most of them get all their muscles from the gym and don't want to do anything active.”

“Kinky, Jinksy. I never would have guessed that about you.” Her glaze flicked away to brush across each of the other patrons currently waiting out the end of the snow storm that had brought the city to a screeching halt. “What about the guy in the back booth? He looks flexible.”

He shifted a little in his seat so as not to appear obvious and glanced casually around the room before letting his gaze linger a little longer on the man Claudia had mentioned. “He's not bad. I do like dark eyes.” Steve's voice was slightly wistful which drew a raised eyebrow from Claudia. “I don't think I'm his type though. The woman in the booth with him is his girlfriend.”

“Maybe it's his sister or a friend. You should go talk to him and find out.” She pushed against Steve's shoulder, but was unsuccessful in doing more than making him sway slightly in his seat.

“I really hope that isn't his sister because they're making out.”

Claudia choked on the coffee she was sipping and started to cough. “Ew! Just ew! That is disgusting. I'm going to have bleach my brain now!”

“You were the one that suggested they might be siblings.” Steve smirked, visibly pleased at the response his comment had elicited.

“That was before they started sucking face.” She shuddered visibly and glared at Steve over the rim of her mug.

Smirking and pleased at having gotten one over on his partner and friend Steve held her gaze letting the amusement show through. “You need to learn to be more observant, Shirley.”

“That's Laverne to you, Agent Jinks.” She sipped her coffee and put on her best 'I'm the senior agent here and you better remember it' look. “I'm observant. I just don't always pay attention.”

“Do you even know what observant means?” Steve chuckled, draining the rest of his coffee. He set down the now empty mug and checked his watch. “If this storm doesn't let up soon we're going to end up having to spend the night here.”

The bell on the door jangled and all the patrons turned to look at the new customer joining them despite the raging storm. He slid into a booth and began to remove his layers of protective outerwear. Slowly a young man with short cropped auburn hair and thin gold rimmed glasses emerged as the pile of clothing next to him grew. He opened his backpack and removed several items before picking up a menu. As he scanned the list of meal options he blew on his hands to warm them seemingly oblivious to the attention directed his way.

“What about him? He's got geek appeal.”

“Seriously, Claudia?” Steve sighed and reached for the carafe of coffee to refill his cup. “Are you back on this again? Can't we talk about something more interesting?”

“Yes, seriously, Steve. It is my job to look out for your mental and emotional well being.” Claudia smiled sweetly. “You've shot down everyone else I've suggested.”

Cupping his hands around the mug, Steve studied the new arrival. “He's reading Dickens which means he's intelligent, that is a point in his favor. I like smart. That's an iphone on the table so he likes gadgets, another point in his favor. We just need to know if he likes Pink Floyd, has a good sense of humor, and likes to spend time outdoors.

“You know, that sounds a lot like Pete.” Claudia smirked, toying with the ring on her thumb.

“What? No!” Steve's face froze in a look of pure horror. “I said a _good_ sense of humor. Pete is definitely _not_ my type. Why would you say that?”

“Dude, you should totally see your face right now. That's why you're Shirley. It's too easy to fuck with you.”

“Artie owes me so much for this mission.” Steve glared at her then turned his attention to the still falling snow.

“If you ask him nicely he might make you some oatmeal crisps.”

Steve snorted, showing his level of displeasure at bakery goods being the only compensation offered for what was turning out to be a long, boring, assignment. Comfortable silence descended on the table and they sipped their coffee, each lost in his or her own thoughts for the moment.

“What about height? Taller, shorter, any preference?”

“Taller, but its not a deal breaker. Why?”

“No reason. Just curious.”

She was lying, but it was a small one so Steve shot her a look that said I know, but didn't bother to pursue it. There was a time and a place to press the issue and trapped in a coffee shop in downtown Akron during a major snowstorm was not one of them. He was willing to accept her interest in his love life as one friend looking out for another, but that didn't mean he was comfortable with the idea of Claudia trying to set him up with someone.

The silence fell between them again and as the caffeine began to leech out of Steve's system he realized how bone tired he was. Three days of driving on minimal sleep in pursuit of what turned out to be a non artifact was beginning to take its toll on him. For a moment he debated with himself before deciding that etiquette and social niceties pretty much went out the window in situations like this. Plus Claudia was there and wide awake to cover his back. Folding his arms he pillowed his head on them and let his eyes drift closed noting as he did that Claudia was busy either texting or playing a game on her phone.

“I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back.”

Steve woke with a start at the sound of Claudia's voice. Lifting his head, he looked around the coffee shop, trying to orient himself. On the table next to him was Claudia's phone. He picked it up hoping that knowing the time and how long he had been asleep would help with the sense of disorientation fogging his brain. On the screen, still open, was the last text message she had received. With a smile he recognized Joshua, the name of Claudia's brother, as the sender.

_Thank Artie for making the arrangements on such short notice. Can't wait to see you. Love you._


End file.
